Police diary
Police diary, '''''ou Journal de l'officier de police' '('''警察署員の日記 ''Keisatsusho-in no nikki) ''dans la version japonaise, est un document de ''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le niveau Desperate Times. Il peut être lu dans la Salle de service de nuit, par terre, entre les deux lits superposés. Il n'est visible que pour Alyssa Ashcroft. Description Le journal d'un officier de police qui parle de son amitié avec un employé de l'usine de traitement des déchets toxiques. Transcription Français= ::::::::::19 septembre :J'ai fait la connaissance d'un :étrange vieillard prénommé Thomas. :Il travaille dans l'usine de :traitement des déchets toxiques :des environs de la ville. :Il est très sympathique et adore les :échecs, à tel point qu'il a donné :l'apparence de pièces d'échecs :à toutes les clés qu'il utilise au :travail. :On voulait jouer toute la nuit, :mais il a annulé. Il a peut-être :de l'eczéma car il m'a dit :souffrir de douleurs :et de démangeaisons. :Le pauvre. ::::::::::23 septembre :Comme je m'en doutais, Thomas est :un expert des échecs. Je pensais :être assez doué, mais il m'a :battu à plates coutures. :J'ai été étonné de voir son :appétit. Il n'a pas arrêté de manger :pendant qu'on jouait. Il s'est :goinfré de sandwichs au roast-beef :qu'il avait apportés. Il était très :pâle mais je suis sûr qu'il va bien. ::::::::::... septemb... :(le journal prend fin ici.) |-| Anglais= ::::::::::September 19th :I've become acquainted with a :strange old man named Thomas. :He works at the hazardous :waste disposal centre out :back. :He seems like a nice old guy and he :loves chess. In fact, he loves chess :so much that he's fashioned all of :his work keys to look like chess :pieces. :We were all set to play last night, :but he cancelled on me. I don't know :if he has eczema or what, but he :said his whole body was itchy :and raw. :Poor old guy. ::::::::::September 23rd :As expected, Thomas is quite the :chess expert. I used to consider :myself to be a fairly good player, :but he wiped the floor with me. :What's strange is that he ate like a :maniac. The whole time we were :playing, he kept inhaling these rare :roast beef sandwiches he had brought :with him. He looked really pale, :too. I sure hope the old guy's OK. ::::::::::September... :(The diary ends abruptly here.) |-| Japonais= 9月19日 ひょんなことからある老人と知り合いになった。 名はトーマス。裏の処理場で働いている老人だ。 話してみると気のいいじいさんで、かなりのチェス好きらしい。 仕事で使う鍵までチェスの駒をあしらった形にしたというくらいだから、相当のものだ。 明日の夜、一緒にチェスをする約束をした。どれほどの腕前か楽しみだ。 ただ、湿疹でも患っているのか、しきりに身体を掻いていたのが気になった。 体調を崩さなければいいが。 9月23日 じいさんはかなりの腕前だった。 自分もチェスは強い方だと思っていたがまったくかなわない。 さすが言うだけのことはある。 それにしても…チェスも強いが、食欲も旺盛な老人だ。 対戦中も常に｢腹が減った｣とぼやき続け、持参した牛肉サンドを次々とたいらげていた。 ただ、言葉とは裏腹に酷く顔色が悪いように見受けられたが、大丈夫だろうか？ 9月　日 ＜日記は途中で終わっている…＞ Notes * Ce journal est une réécriture d'un document de Resident Evil 2 ''nommé Journal du veilleur de nuit. Quelques détails ont été changés, mais la teneur et le ton du récit restent les mêmes. Les deux documents se trouvent au même endroit, à savoir dans la Salle de service de nuit, entre les lits superposés. * La raison pour laquelle ce document n'est accessible qu'à Alyssa n'est jamais mentionnée dans le jeu. Galerie Pcsx2 2017-04-24 16-22-58-47.png Pcsx2 2017-04-24 16-23-00-40.png Pcsx2 2017-04-24 16-23-01-37.png Pcsx2 2017-04-24 16-23-04-12.png Pcsx2 2017-04-24 16-23-05-08.png Pcsx2 2017-04-24 16-23-40-01.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 en:Police diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak 2